SULFUR Division, Special Agent Murphy
by PaBurke
Summary: Part 4 of the FBI, SULFUR Division


FBI Agent Murphy, Pastor

Part 4 of the FBI, SULFUR Division

By PaBurke

Spoilers: As AU as this thing is, SPN 'In My Time of Dying' and Season One, Season One or Two for Criminal Minds.

Summary: There's a sub-division of the FBI called the SULFUR Unit. They hire some familiar faces and hunt down the supernatural within the greyer boundaries of the law all over the United States. This allows them to interact with some of my other favorite TV procedural dramas.

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. I'm playing in both universes.

Rating: PG-13

*

"Ah, guys?" Garcia's voice wavered on the phone line.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"The BAU is being pulled off the case."

That got everyone's attention. They were chasing a very deranged serial rapist/killer. "Why?" Hotchner asked.

"Welllll," Garcia drawled out the word and they could tell that she was searching on the computer for answers. "It appears that your Podunk priest that has been so helpful is an FBI agent himself."

"Pastor Jim?" Reid confirmed. It was hard to imagine.

"James Murphy, yep. He can't live off the income from his parishioners and so he does research for the FBI on the side. For the SULFUR division, specifically. You know the one with the really weird rep? Does anyone know what they do there, besides horn in on other people's case?"

"Garcia," Hotch warned.

She got back on target. "So it seems that he called up the office and asked that agents from his division be put on the case. I don't know who's been assigned yet and I don't know when they'll arrive, so…"

"We didn't hear this information from you?" Morgan filled in the blank.

"You got it, stud muffin. Hotch will have to keep his poker face intact when he gets the news."

"I think he can manage that," Emily Prentiss said.

Hotch cracked a smile. "In the meantime, let's see how far we can get. Murphy obviously knows more than he's saying. Gideon, find out what it is. Reid and Morgan, review the drop sites; we need to know he comes and goes from each. Prentiss, we are going to go through the local files. Our UNSUB didn't begin by killing people, let's find the previous acts of vandalism. He was also a peeping tom."

The team scattered to obey.

*

Jason Gideon stopped outside the priest's partly opened office door when he heard the murmur of voices.

"You're sure?" Murphy asked someone.

"Bupkis. I know you checked before you called Ellen, so why were you expecting me to find something if you didn't?"

Murphy sighed. "I had hoped that I had missed something, a clue. I haven't done fieldwork in eons. Or that my meter wasn't correctly calibrated or sensitive enough."

"Pastor Jim," the young, male voice was gentle and teasing and scolding all at once, "I designed, tested and calibrated yours myself. And I always fiddle with it when I'm in town. There's nothing wrong with the equipment. And there's nothing wrong with the agent. You will figure out who-done-it." He paused. "You already know who is killing your parishioners… and it's another parishioner, isn't it?"

"I have suspicions, but a priest is not supposed to judge- to assume the worst of somebody."

"They certainly aren't supposed to sit on the sidelines and let their congregation get killed off," the other agent retorted. "Come on, 'fess up, Pastor Jim. There hasn't been another killing since the FBI showed up and there should have been one days ago. How did you marginalize him?"

Gideon was learning more eavesdropping than could possibly imagine. He just hoped he wouldn't be caught out here.

"I put him in charge of the church volunteers and asked him to do it in front of witnesses. He couldn't turn it down. He's been asking for more responsibility, mostly so that he could get into my files. I knew that he would be tempted to use it as a means to get a hold of the addresses of the women he targets. He victimizes battered women and I have hidden the personal information of the truly obvious ones, the ones in our safe houses. It's a position that forces him to talk to an FBI agent –a profiler- several times a day. He would be too busy to stalk anyone to be comfortable enough to abduct them. Why haven't they arrested him yet?"

They hadn't arrested him because their profile said that the UNSUB would do everything to avoid inserting himself into the investigation. Gideon searched his memory for a face to go with the position that Pastor Jim had mentioned. He remembered a tall, thin man who gave off several nervous ticks in the presence of FBI agents. He was certainly strong enough to subdue a woman if pressed, especially if the pastor was correct in that the UNSUB was choosing women who had learned to submit in fear of a male's fist. The interview of the first victim's family had considered the possibility, but it hadn't been corroborated by the rest of the victimology.

"None of them had a mother than died in their nursery."

It was so silent that Gideon was afraid to breathe. What did that have to do with identifying a suspect?

"How did you know?" Pastor Jim asked.

"You're immune to Andy, so I looked into it."

Another silence and Gideon was confused. Part of him wanted to text the team about the suspect, but he was afraid that he'd miss vital information if he did.

"What are you going to do with that information?" The priest sounded resigned.

"The first thing I did was tell Sammy. He was a little upset that you hadn't told him yourself."

There was a bit of humor in Pastor Jim's voice now. "And what was the second thing you did? I know you, Dean Winchester. Samuel might be the strategist, but you're not too shabby, either. You told Samuel to get him on your side for part duex."

There was a chuckle.

"Now I'm worried. What did you do?"

"I told Ellen that I had a perfect solution to her staffing problems with Andy."

"Dean Michael Winchester."

"You're perfect." The agent wasn't the least bit repentant. "You have the patience and the moral fiber of a saint. You have the experience and the brains to lead the investigation and Andy can't convince you to do anything."

"I also have a job here."

"Not when Sammy's done."

"I'm not leaving my flock here without a shepherd."

"Duh. I told you. Sammy's on it. He knows that you won't leave without taking care of your responsibilities. He's got a list of priests for you to go through after the Feds get their act together. One of them happens to be really good at counseling a traumatized church."

There was a heavy sigh and then Agent Winchester yelled, "Hey Fed. We aren't going to be talking about anything else that will concern you. So will you please go do your job and go arrest the son of a…"

"Dean," Pastor Jim cut him off. "How about a little respect for your fellow agent?"

"I respect him plenty for trying to be sneaky and eavesdropping, but seriously, how long 'till the man cracks and hurts another woman?"

"I'm leaving now," Gideon called to them. He was surprised that they had heard him out here, but they were right, they had enough evidence to question the UNSUB. Hotch would get the man to crack –in a safe environment- in minutes. The man deliberately targeted victims; Hotch was anything but a victim.

It was time to go.

*

Months later, Jason Gideon wasn't surprised when he saw James Murphy, dressed in a suit, walking the halls of Quantico. He had a much younger man at his side. The younger one didn't look as if he'd be difficult, but Gideon noticed something in his cocky stride that he really didn't like.

He wished Pastor Jim well.

*


End file.
